


I'm Like A Star (I'm Burning Out Fast)

by VesperRiver



Series: Kravitz Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cults, Disembowelment, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Kravitz Week 2019, Necromancy, Rituals, and also undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Kravitz made a name for himself. This is how he dies.title is from "Like A Star" By Mike Krol!





	I'm Like A Star (I'm Burning Out Fast)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing gore and idk how well i did, if you want to skip, its starts at 'A quick one to the goddess he’s worshipped for a while now.' and ends at 'The next thing he knows is that he’s lying on the ground in a place that’s unfamiliar. He’s not being held hostage anymore?'

Kravitz doesn’t really miss much from his past, his family wasn’t poor but they also weren’t rich. They were always just scraping by.

 

He was the oldest out of his three siblings, so he had to take care of them while his parents were working hard to support the family. But they always made sure to spend time with their children. 

 

Kravitz’s mother encouraged him to learn how to play any instrument he got his hands on, which wasn’t many. He played on the streets and composed his own music. He could get extra money that way, and sometimes one of his siblings would join him.

 

He didn’t know how his father felt about his increasing interest in music; he didn’t say much about it. But Kravitz knew it was a relief to get another source of income. But his mother was proud of him, she was his biggest inspiration and biggest fan.

 

When his siblings got older, he could leave and go out on his own. He trained and studied in becoming a bard. Kravitz traveled all around Faerun, playing his music and gaining himself a fan base.

 

He was famous. Even in life, he followed the raven queen. He worshipped dedicatedly, carrying a small raven figurine with him at all times and he was happy.

 

But one night while he was walking to his current residency after one of his performances someone jumped him. 

 

They were cultists, worshipping a demon that needed a sacrifice. They tied him up, gagged and blindfolded him. He lay on the cold, cold ground where he was being kept, Kravitz feared that the cold would be the last thing he would ever feel before he died.

 

He was afraid. He could hear what the cultists were saying and the Elven man didn’t like it. It's like they were doing this on purpose, just to scare him.

 

Kravitz is eventually lifted into the air with a levitation spell after gods knows how long he was laying there, he was hungry, thirsty and felt weak. 

 

He was placed down rather roughly on another hard surface and lets out a grunt. He could hear their voices speaking in a language he couldn’t quite make out. This terrified him even more. He’s going to die.

 

Then a cultist comes and flips him over and gives a word of confirmation to someone he can’t see, in that language he doesn’t understand. The raven figurine feels heavy in his pocket and Kravitz doesn’t understand why, but he feels like he’s being watched over. Not from these cultists who are bent on murdering him but someone higher. He feels compelled to pray for his life, and so he does. A quick one to the goddess he’s worshipped for a while now. 

 

A knife is then buried deep into his abdomen and he screamed as loud as he could through the gag and tries to get away but is quickly held down by the other cultists. 

 

They rip his stomach open and he can’t take the pain. Kravitz prays again to the Raven Queen, he prays and prays for her to spare his life. He did nothing to deserve this. 

 

He screams again and again as his organs were forcibly ripped out. The statue once again gets heavier and heavier as he loses consciousness from the blood loss. His throat was raw from all the screaming he’d done. 

 

The next thing he knows is that he’s lying on the ground in a place that’s unfamiliar. He’s not being held hostage anymore?

 

“ _ **RISE MY CHILD.**_ ” a voice shakes him out of his stupor and he stands. “ ** _KRAVITZ MCALLISTER. YOU DIED TOO SOON, IN YOUR FINAL MOMENTS, YOU PRAYED FOR ME TO SPARE YOUR LIFE. BUT THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO._** ”

 

“Um.” he says nervously, “M-my Queen?” Kravitz stutters out.

 

“YES, YOU ARE DEAD. I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU.” The Raven Queen says and Kravitz is suddenly staring up at the indescribable form of his goddess. “ ** _I WANT YOU TO BE A REAPER. YOU ARE DEVOTED, I CAN TELL THAT YOU WILL BE A GOOD FIT._** ” she says to him.

 

All of Kravitz’s words are stuck in his throat, a reaper? “Y-yes.” he stutters again.

 

The raven queen forms something like a smile on where he assumes her face is located, “ _ **GOOD.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta kill a boy
> 
> tumblr is executive-cucumber and writing tumblr is woofswritingblog


End file.
